


奔流

by platinumkarakara



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumkarakara/pseuds/platinumkarakara
Summary: 逃开的我，卑劣的我，懦弱的我啊。





	奔流

**Author's Note:**

> 只能看一遍的故事，请好好享受（?

奔流

第一章

想张嘴说话的时候鼻腔里突然涌上来一股辛辣的感觉，我（叙述者、夫胜宽）“啊”了一声，捂住鼻子。老师问我：“胜宽同学，你怎么了？”正当我要说话的时候，哥哥举起了手：“他流鼻血了，我带他去处理一下。”

哥哥抓着我的手臂走出了教室。我高高仰着头，暗红色的东西一滴滴地流下来。我小心地用手抹掉血液，不让它们沾在白色的校服领子上。我只能看着头顶走廊的白色顶灯，由哥哥带着我。他说：“胜宽啊，不能让血弄脏衣服。”

“哥……哥——知勋哥——”

我觉得我刚才短暂地昏厥了一下，因为哥哥的手指湿漉漉的，沾着凉水一下下地掐着我鼻尖以下、嘴唇以上的部位。脑子晕乎乎的，哥哥动了动腰，我猛然意识到我还在给他口交，驱动起舌头又一次舔着那根我熟悉到不能再熟悉的东西。鼻血还在流，温热的血，沿着我的脸往后流，黏黏地到达我后颈的头发。哥哥轻轻地捏了捏我的脸颊，我呜了一声，他的性器太大，填满了我的口腔，我什么也说不出来。因为流鼻血的缘故，我被迫仰着头，看着并没有我高的哥哥现在居高临下地看着我。我只能看见他发亮的眼睛，厕所的灯光让哥哥的下半张脸都融化在了阴影里。

“胜宽啊，”哥哥的手指抹开我的血迹，“我们胜宽，为什么这样爱流鼻血？”

我跪在坚硬的地板上，喉咙被堵着，鼻腔也并不通畅，我看着哥哥的脸，看着哥哥的眼睛，意识又一次模糊起来。哥哥叹了口气，扶着我的后脑，自己前后动起了腰。我弓着身体迎合他的节奏，我们彼此沉默了一会儿之后，他抽出来，擦着我的脸射在了后面的马桶里。有几滴精液甩在了我脸上，和干了的鼻血混在一起。

我倒在地上，压着喉咙压抑地咳嗽，一些被呛到喉咙里的鼻血和其他的东西。稍微缓过气来之后我挣扎着爬起来，鼻血不知道什么时候已经止住了。哥哥朝我伸出手，我踉跄着撞到他身上，他一只手撑住我，另一只手抚摸着我的背。我知道他只是在帮我顺气，但刚刚的事情还没过去，我反射性地绷直了身体，双腿也不由自主地并拢了。衣料摩擦的声音让哥哥低笑了一声，他个子小小的，声音也并不低沉，走在路上会被以为是刚上初中的小孩子，而我最近开始长胡子了，还没习惯早上起来刮，总被人说“胜宽这样可爱的脸却也有男人味的地方啊”。

哥哥像什么事也没发生过一样地带我回去。老师说：“胜宽同学，你没事了吗？”我没办法坦然地说：“我已经好了。”

我叫他哥哥，但李知勋和我并没有血缘关系。他的亲生父母在生下他之后马上就离婚了，在和第二任丈夫结婚后三年，他的母亲去世了。继父因为没有自己的孩子，于是就带着李知勋生活，直到遇到同样经历过这样两次事情的我和我的母亲。我们四个人同时生活在一个屋檐下，以家庭成员的身份相称，心里都有些滑稽的感觉。那些称呼代表着抽象血缘的具象化，可我们却没有两个人之间有血缘的联系。

哥哥大我两岁，因为种种原因中间有段时间没有上学，现在和我一起上高二。我成绩比他稍微好一点，虽然都是一样的后进生就是了。哥哥本来就不太喜欢学习，我则是努力过了，发现自己的确不行。和哥哥的那种关系是在初二的时候开始的，就是我发现自己真的不会学习的时候。我对做爱这种事情很迟钝，开窍很晚，一开始就只是觉得茫然，被第一印象影响，我现在还是只觉得茫然。我知道如果把“我和重组家庭的哥哥李知勋会做爱，他甚至有时候会在我不愿意的时候和我做爱”说出去大家一定会觉得哥哥在犯罪——因为我扮演的是被插入的那个角色，传统的性关系里女性的角色，弱势的那一方，“男女之事”里面的女；而且他比我年长，两岁，在青春期是不容被小看的差异，我想哥哥一定会被抓起来的。“他甚至有时候会在我不愿意的时候和我做爱”，说出来就带着他强迫我的意味，可我的不愿意也非常淡薄，就比如今天流鼻血的时候，只要他低声地、贴着我的耳朵说：“胜宽啊，我们胜宽……我最好的弟弟……”我就会自动地跪下去，帮他拉开拉链——可是我心里想这样吗？或许只是没什么感觉而已吧？一开始，十四岁的那个夜晚，哥哥拉开我的睡裤的时候我没有反抗，我愣住了，反应过来的时候已经无法挣扎，之后我就都被剥夺了挣扎的权利，我对做爱的看法被扭曲了。既然茫然了，无措了，那我只能被哥哥带着一直到死了。

快放学的时候我想起来为什么会流鼻血，其实我也不知道这几件事之间有没有关系。首先现在是秋天，秋天是干燥的季节；其次是昨天晚上哥哥射在了我嘴里，而且逼着我吞下去，我在咳嗽的时候或许弄破了几根毛细血管；再然后就是今天突然降温了，我的鼻子对气温尤其敏感，上课的时候连着打了好几个喷嚏，可能是彻底弄破了毛细血管。我对着洗手间污痕遍布的镜子仔细检查着脸颊，除了新长出来的浅红色的痘痘之外没有别的东西，干掉的血迹哥哥早就帮我洗掉了。

如果我真的和别人说“我和哥哥会做爱”，估计能够接受这种事的人会觉得“胜宽你才是插入的那个吧”，因为哥哥的外表，我之前也说过，说不上“帅气”，不是“漂亮”，最合适的词是“可爱”。上初中的时候他被隔壁的奶奶叫“精灵”，奶奶的子女都在外地，她格外疼爱哥哥，哥哥面对她的时候也总是可爱地笑着。我站在旁边看着，我知道哥哥不是有意笑得可爱，只是他就是那种笑起来就很可爱的人，对爱他的人来说，他的存在本身就很可爱；然而这和我面前的哥哥却不一样，我面前的哥哥总是淡淡的，也会对我笑，可我无论如何都说不出他“可爱”来。我初三的时候曾经这样说过一次，哥哥应该是发了脾气，那天晚上我第一次体会到什么叫做对做爱的恐惧。我之前虽然不太喜欢，但也不太讨厌，青春期的男孩子是被性快感征服的动物。那天晚上我躺在床上，眼角已经哭得破了，眼泪流下来的时候带着淡淡的红色。那里的快感堆得太高了，先是变成了麻麻的满胀感，又变成了尖锐的疼痛。我害怕，我从小就怕痛，我只能攥着哥哥撑在我手边的手，努力地从被子和枕头之间探出头去，大口地呼吸着。我毫不怀疑如果我消极地待着的话哥哥不会因为可怜我而放慢节奏，甚至真的会把我就这样闷死在干掉的精液之间。哥哥从后面掐着我的后颈：“是啊，胜宽，怎么平时就不会这样——”我忘记他到底说了什么，但我本能地理解到我的挣扎让他感到快乐和满意，我更紧地抓着哥哥的手了，可却突然想起是他让我不得不这样的，是哥哥一直在伤害我。然而就算是疼痛——就算是疼痛，我也在忠实地勃起、高潮，哥哥狠狠地握着我的阴茎，不让我在他射精的时候回头看他，他的眼泪掉在我背上：“胜宽，你为什么——你为什么……”

我想：哥哥是要问我为什么要忍耐他吗？这并不是什么问题，因为我已经忍受了很多东西，多他一个不多，少他一个不少。哥哥有时候也会在我面前流露出情绪，有时候我做完了作业，在他对面发呆，他会突然扑上来，捧着我的脸，盯着我的眼睛，好像在寻找什么。我以为他在寻找我的嘴唇，于是就主动吻上去。哥哥愣一下，然后就闭上眼睛。哥哥在接吻的时候会闭上眼睛，他说这是条件反射。我们不做爱的时候接吻很温柔，算得上纯情的地步，只是嘴唇彼此轻轻地摩擦。哥哥的手指点着我的脸颊，我的双手扶着哥哥的肩膀。

我问：“哥哥到底在找什么？”他却沉默地转过了头。

我想：哥哥是要问我为什么不爱他吗？这并不是什么问题，因为我已经不爱很多东西，多他一个不多，少他一个不少。有很多要求要爱的东西我并没有爱：爸爸，妈妈，不管是亲生父母还是抚养了我的父母，那现在不爱哥哥也是理所当然。哥哥有时候也会在我面前控制不住自己，比如会因为我在合唱比赛上和领唱的女孩牵手了而回家的时候执意也要牵着我的手，比如会因为我在游园会上和同社团的后辈跳了双人舞而和我闹脾气。我一直觉得抱歉，不是由于让哥哥心情低落了，而是由于哥哥如此生动活泼地爱着我，我却没有办法给他相同的回报。我试过假装如此，可哥哥只是冷冷地看着我：“胜宽，以后不要演戏。”

也许是因为我在洗手间的时间过长了，哥哥来找我了：“怎么了，胜宽？”他的语气听不出什么，我说：“没什么事，哥哥，走吧。”在哥哥厌恶我之前，在哥哥厌倦我之前，我都会在他身边的，不管他对我做什么都不会有任何怨言，因为我已经习惯了。

第二章

“我原来在你心里是这样的形象。”

我（叙述者、李知勋）快速阅读完这份三千多字的手稿，抬头看向正坐在我的床上、自己给自己吹头发的夫胜宽。他刚洗完澡，大腿上有连成一片一片的红潮，像是对什么过敏。我放下手中的纸页，走了两步站到床边，低头看着他扒拉发顶：“需要我帮你吗？”

“倒也不用，哥做好准备就行了。”他开朗地说。我知道他说的准备是什么，拉开床头的第二个抽屉，里面有润滑剂和安全套。我偷偷观察了一下胜宽的表情，他的眼神正忙活地从那一排管子里挑喜欢的味道，坦荡得让人觉得他像在挑水果。见我在看他，他作势赶我：“哥也先去洗澡！”

“我知道了知道了。”我敷衍着他，一边在房间里走来走去地拿我的衣服，“你就不想让我先对你的作品发表什么评论吗？”

“这个嘛，哥如果不想说可以放在心里。”

胜宽的语气有点心虚，我不看他也知道他应该在偷偷打量我的表情。毕竟他在小说里把我写成了那样的一个——混蛋？不太可以原谅的角色，不管是谁，应该都不会觉得太舒服，更不要说我是他交往了三年的男友。当然我现在心里也不太舒服，可一方面这是胜宽写的东西，我爱胜宽，我的爱还不至于脆弱到如此地步；另一方面这说到底只是小说，是虚构的，为了某种美感服务的作品，而且我遇到胜宽的时候就知道他在创作这方面的尝试探索有时候会让人精神受到冲击，这也是我爱他的点。同为创作者的我们在这方面有时候意外地会有共鸣。

最主要是等一会儿就能和胜宽做爱，现在去想讨厌不讨厌的事是自讨苦吃。我虽然自诩为逃脱了性欲掌控的成熟二十代，但也没有豁达到可以一边操自己的男友一边思考哲学问题的地步，而对于已经三周没有见到胜宽的我来说，哲学问题绝对要给做爱让步。对不起，果然性欲还是掌控男人的一大重要问题，在这一点上我很赞同胜宽在那份手稿里写的“青春期的男孩子是被性快感征服的动物”，其实倒也不一定局限在青春期。

我进入淋浴房的时候想到，和胜宽在一起的时候，我就能够自然地接受我也会被性欲征服的事情，平日里我给人的印象一直是冷静，精明，果决，情绪化的事情与我无关，可碰到胜宽就不一样。可能是因为胜宽身上就是有着奔腾永远用不完的感性，一下就能冲开我用理性守住的阀门。胜宽很情绪化，可是和其他情绪化的人不一样，他永远不耻于展现自己的情绪化。他想要哭了，就算在地铁里也能很坦然地哭出来；他想要笑了，就算在大街上也能开怀地笑出声；他想要做爱了，就算明天早上第一节就是专业课也会冲过来找我，我拒绝就撒娇地坐在我腿上，大腿根摩擦着我的裤裆。

他说：“我想哥的……了。”

冲澡的时候我也在想胜宽的那篇小说。他自己说这是今年一门选修课（叫“东亚情爱文学鉴赏”，非常像文学院的疯子会开的课）的作业，长短不拘，上交一篇以东亚人物作为角色且带有情爱元素的小说或是其他文学作品。胜宽说这门课的教授是一个“状若疯癫”的年轻女士，履历非常硬气，天才的级别。像她这种天才研究如此偏门又——拿不出手？——的领域才不会被人侧目。那篇小说里的胜宽不是真正的胜宽，当然我也不是真正的我（或者说李知勋不是真正的李知勋，真的把自己和小说里的形象角色类比还是有些微妙）。虽然心里知道“这什么和什么”，但读的时候又隐隐有熟悉感，好像这真的可能发生过一样。我突然想到：怎么这小说里没有韩率？然后反应过来，作业需要“东亚人物”，而韩率作为角色，也未免太像西方人了一些。

该怎么说？我上大学的时候也有修过文学课，当时纯粹是以为写歌词的时候能派上点用场，结果试听完就退课了。我仍旧记得那个老师说：“人物”和“角色”有差异吗？传统的结构主义认为有，而且这差异是分析的重点；现代主义说，什么是“人物”，什么是“角色”？后现代主义说，究竟有没有差别？这整个过程就是一个对传统说：我操你妈，我掀桌子不干了的过程。现在后现代主义扬长而去了，整个文学世界只剩废墟。人们说：这个废墟不也很漂亮吗？这话听得我浑身发毛，因为我本质还只是一个音乐制作者。其实我已经不记得老师当时是不是这么说的了，也不知道什么界限不界限的，我现在这样跟专业的胜宽聊这回事，肯定会被他大笑着嘲笑：“哥怎么不懂装懂啊！”

胜宽对此的（专业）解释是：所有东西都有语境（context），在这个语境下合理的某样事物，在另一个语境下未必合理，最为典型的就是不同语言对同一所指的不同能指。

我说：“你觉得我听懂了吗？”

胜宽挠了挠头：“我觉得我已经尽量通俗了……那这样，简单说来，假定现在有一个人叫全圆佑。”

我对这个名字本能地感到有些不快，但我的确不认识这个人：“嗯。”

“哥对全圆佑一无所知对不对？那我们现在再假设哥想要了解全圆佑。”

“我了解他干什么？我只要明白你就好了。”

“不要碰我腰！”胜宽激动的时候声音像在哭，“我不是有意发脾气——好，我们就假定哥想要了解他，但是又不能直接去接触他。”

“能直接接触我也不想去。”

胜宽忍无可忍地看了我一眼，扑上来恶狠狠地吻我：“我看你就根本不想好好听我说话！”

他说对了，顺带一提，胜宽很高兴，因为我挑的安全套也是橙子味的，和他挑的润滑剂味道相同，其实这根本不是什么要猜的事情。他就跟小孩子一样，对这种小事情感到永不枯竭夸张的惊喜。我们的确很久没有做过了，带有一点陌生感的熟悉是最好的。我喜欢从正面做，抱着也好，能够看到胜宽表情的姿势，一切我都喜欢。我永远也摸不清楚他什么时候会感到羞耻，强烈的罪恶感突然涌上来的时候就像喝了碳酸饮料想要打嗝，凶猛的气流直冲鼻腔。胜宽那种时候就会猛地开始哀哀地哭起来，他平时的声音就带着一点哭腔，现在这样就更像小孩不讲道理的呜咽。他一边哭一边胡乱地用手挡着自己的脸，然后我就会一边凑上去拨开他的手，一边吻他的眼角和嘴唇。他眼角边的皮肤很薄，透出淡淡的血管的粉红色。胜宽大多数时候又会马上陷入到情欲之中，于是他就在绝望和快乐的挣扎当中射精；有时候他会持续地悲哀，眼泪哗啦啦地落下来，落到我们两个的下体，像是平白无故多出来的水。那时候我反而会很兴奋，我会不管他尖利的抗议，执意地打开他，然后射在他身体最深的地方。胜宽心情平复之后我再帮他，有时候用手，有时候用嘴。

他脸上还带着没有干的眼泪，抱着我的手臂缠着我：“哥，再来一次。”

我拿起床头的闹钟看了看：“你该睡觉了，明天不是要上课吗？”

“啊……”胜宽好像很遗憾一样地把头靠在我的肩膀上。

我把安全套全部打结扔在墙角的垃圾桶里，因为三个全进而得到胜宽高兴的欢呼。我们赤身裸体地换床单，我和胜宽不一样的地方在于，就算是这种场合，我认为“结束了”，就不会再对着他的身体起什么想法。即便他全身上下还留着我弄出来的痕迹——有几个不如说是伤痕，歪歪扭扭地渗着青色，我也不会再硬了。我不知道胜宽对此是不是会有所失望，不过硬要说的话，我也对他有所失望。我还是喜欢稍微再羞涩一些的情人，胜宽虽然也会感到强烈的不好意思，但他在挑润滑剂时的坦荡大方有时候反而会让我有一种泄气的感觉。当然我们谁都不会认为这是问题，不然就太过吹毛求疵了。

换好床单，擦洗完之后胜宽说：“或许哥对我写的作业有什么想说的？”

我说：“首先我们不是高中生了。”

“其次我们不是兄弟。”胜宽接话，“就算没有血缘关系也不是。”

“接下来你上高中的时候是优等生。”

“然后哥虽然个子小，但是肌肉我很喜欢——对不起，我说错话了，请不要挠我的腰了。”

“胜宽啊，”我没有再往下说了，“作为小说我很欣赏。”

“嗯。”

“但是我不希望这是真的。”

我知道胜宽在黑暗里奇怪地看着我，于是我接着补充：“我不希望看到那么茫然的你。我爱你，虽然你现在散漫无目的，但无论朝向哪里，你一直在往前走着，我不想看到你因为什么事情而停在原地——不管因为什么事情都不要停下来。”

胜宽短暂地沉默了一下：“哥这样有代入感真是罕见。”

“那灰暗的青春啊，”我唱起了我自己写的歌，“拜托了，不要再降临在他身上了。”

“其实，”胜宽支起身体，我看见他的眼睛闪闪发亮，“哥知道最显著的差别是什么吗？”

我说：“什么？”

“哥并没有这么爱我啊。”那双眼睛像星星一样，挂在如同盖子一样的黑暗里。

第三章

“嚯……”

圆佑哥把本子递还给我，我（叙述者、夫胜宽）把它重新放回包里，有些忐忑地看着坐在对面的他的表情。然而在说完那个语气词之后他就没有了别的反应，好像这样就能足以总结所有事情似地，开始撑着头看窗外的城市。我叹了口气，随着他的眼睛向窗外看去，摩天轮正好进行到最高处，大阪在我们脚下搏动着，海——还是河？——绵绵地向前流动。

“是海吧。”圆佑哥突然说话了，我才反应过来我刚刚把那个疑问句说出了口，“隔壁叫海游馆，你看，那边有游轮。”

游轮在我的身后，正对着圆佑哥，于是我不得不扭过身体去看停泊着的巨型游轮。我转身的时候轿厢因为配重的改变而轻微摇晃了一下，我害怕地叫了出来，圆佑哥马上伸过手来，有力地抓着我的肩膀。我跪坐在座位上，呆愣愣地看着身后的游轮，后知后觉地觉得丢脸起来：“啊……我怎么。”

“没事，我觉得胜宽这样很可爱。”

我耳朵红起来，偷偷看了一眼圆佑哥的表情，他还是那样一脸无所谓的样子，不认识的人都说他冷酷。我又把视线转回游轮上，甲板上有个游泳池，从现在的高度看像个滑稽的小水塘，可我知道一定是很大的，因为我看过电视上的广告。我鼻尖都贴到了玻璃上，呼出的气凝在面前，挡住了我的视线。

“说是这边最高处有200多米来着。”圆佑哥不知道什么时候走到我身后，抱住了我的腰。我刚想说这样很危险，却发现他巧妙地站在中心的位置，稳住了整个轿厢的状态。我放下心来，腰也不再挺直，整个人软在他怀里。200多米，我在心里描绘着这个数字，就是竖立起来的半圈操场吗？

下了摩天轮之后我说：“很有趣啊！”

圆佑哥倒是不太满意的样子：“为了透明轿厢还排了队，结果脚下的玻璃都脏了。”

街上所有人都说着我们不会的语言，我天生易于紧张，不自觉地一直靠着圆佑哥的身体。日本街道狭窄，人们大多散漫地一个个行走，我和圆佑哥成了稍微有点显眼的组合。我又觉得有些尴尬了，想悄悄走到圆佑哥身后，放慢脚步的时候却一下子被他察觉到了：“怎么了，胜宽？”

“呃……”

他很自然地又转身了：“走吧。”

我只好快步跟上他的节奏。我们从离开市中心有一段距离的大阪港坐中央线回到住的梅田，一路上我都寸步不离圆佑哥，因为只有他认识路，而我一到陌生的地方就容易慌张。真正到了都市，这一切好像就又和首尔一样了。我们从大丸百货的出口钻到地面，圆佑哥说：“要出去逛逛吗？”

我们无所事事地走在夜晚的大阪，我很想问问他关于那篇东西的事情，又不知道怎么开口。我斟酌的时候圆佑哥反而先说了：“那些都是你来的这几天写的？”

我有种心事被人看破了的尴尬：“嗯。”

“胜宽写字真的很快。”

说完就又没有下文了，我忍不住问：“我想听听哥的感想。”

“啊，原来这才是给我看的目的？”

他思考了一会儿说：“其实没有什么感想。”

“真的吗？”

“你知道，我就是那种对文学类作品不太感冒的人，从小到大都是无趣的理科生。”

“我倒也不是在说哥无趣……”

“而且，”圆佑哥充耳不闻地说，“对我来说只有奇妙而已——李知勋，我从来不知道你对知勋那么感兴趣。”

我咬着下唇，有一种挫败感。可能对于圆佑哥来说，这从头到尾就是闹剧。毕竟和我交往的不是知勋哥而是圆佑哥，不是小个子的可爱精灵而是高大的工科优等生，不是高中生而是大学生，也没人在工作，也没有什么作业——这从头到尾就是我的胡思乱想。至于知勋哥——李知勋，不过是租住在我和圆佑哥楼上的邻居而已，勉强算是邻居；硬要说的话，和圆佑哥同年，今年也是大四。

圆佑哥见我不说话，他也不说话了。我们两个的相处就基本一直都是由我来说话，然后圆佑哥听着，时不时做出一点回应。我不是什么心脏大到能够忍受一辈子的独角戏的类型，但也没办法对男朋友生气，因为他足够诚实，一开始就对我说：我真的不太会说话，反应也很慢。我那时候接受了，就要咬着牙接受下去。

我说：“去喝酒吗？上次韩率给我推荐了一些地方的。”

圆佑哥说：“地址？”

日本的居酒屋和韩国的不太一样，虽然对于我来说就是坐着喝酒。神奇的是这里也喝碳酸水兑威士忌，我很高兴，觉得这是世界通行的美味。结果圆佑哥说：“知道俊辉吗？——对，我们班那个中国来的留学生，他简直一看到这个就要尖叫，他说这到底是什么？你们怎么这么喝酒？”

圆佑哥喝啤酒，我们两个就这么默默地喝，旁边有应该是上班族的人在聊天。我也很希望能聊聊天，可圆佑哥好像对啤酒着了迷，可能朝日的啤酒真的有种魔力，毕竟韩率也和我热情地推荐了。

就当我快要放弃的时候，圆佑哥突然说话了：“胜宽啊，有话和你说。”

我一个激灵，甚至像上课被突然点名发言。

他有点好笑：“呀，我这么可怕？”

“没有，哥说吧。”

圆佑哥很自然地把手放在我手上，我僵硬起来，因为旁边的上班族还没有走，结果圆佑哥露出恶作剧一样的笑容：“他们醉了，看不清的。”

他盖在我手背上的手热热的，有细微的痒意透过血液传上来。

“胜宽，”圆佑哥又叫了一遍我的名字，“胜宽……”

“嗯。”我答应，“好奇怪啊，叫这么多遍。”

“我喜欢你的名字。”

我突然有一种想要哭的冲动，赶快大声抽了抽鼻子，假装是想要打喷嚏。

“你知道我明年就要毕业了吧。”圆佑哥眯着眼睛看着我。他的眼睛本来就细长，眯着就更有一种危险的狐狸感觉。我心猛地坠了下去，像是要去追寻那坍塌掉的感动。

“哥是准备和我提分手吗？”我已经盖不住想要哭的委屈了，鼻音到位。

“我们胜宽怎么这么想？”圆佑哥很惊讶的表情，伸出另一只手给我擦掉眼泪，“怎么这么想？我哪里让你不舒服了吗？”

“哥先说想说的事情吧。”我在莫名其妙的地方总是很犟。

“其实呢，我只是想说。”或许是因为我哭了打乱了圆佑哥的节奏，他说话变得急切起来，“之后我工作了，上班了，我们可能就没那么多时间再出来一起玩了。所以我才这次带你来日本，我想在你心里留下美好的东西。”

他说得太快，我迟钝的大脑还在慢慢消化，于是只是傻傻地盯着他。圆佑哥大概觉得这样的我很可爱，笑着摸了摸我的脸颊。

“别哭啊，胜宽，”他轻轻地说，“笑起来多么好看的脸，为什么要哭呢？”

回去的路上圆佑哥说：“我晚上稍微有些不爽了。”

我说：“怎么了？”

“你这么在意知勋，还这样写他。”

我尴尬地说：“哥也该知道这只是创作……我是读文学专业的。”

“知道归知道，可是胜宽是不是也该……”

我没有错过晚上他打开我行李箱暗层的时候的那声小小的惊呼。我把脸很深地埋进被子里，过了一会儿圆佑哥爬上床，本就窄小的单人床瞬间让我们两个人只能叠在一起。他侧抱着我，贴着我的耳朵说：“真是不知道——胜宽原来准备了这么多。”

是啊，我想，我为每一天都准备了，可是哥一点都不知道。

他咬了咬我的耳垂：“那就让我今天全部用完吧。”

在拆安全套的时候圆佑哥像想起了什么一样地说：“既然今天胜宽写了那么多……”我的心猛地吊起来，他把我拉起来坐在他怀里的时候我终于再也忍不住，凑上去咬住了他的嘴唇。他扶着我的肩膀，我们从来没有以这种姿势做过爱，我的身体被打开到前所未有的程度，要说痛的确很痛，可是更多的是其他强烈的情感。我的心脏跳得很快，快到要蹦出来，很老土的比喻，可是爱就是很老土的事情。我模模糊糊地叫，叫圆佑哥的名字，我叫他抱住我，叫他摸一摸我的，叫他不要再戴套子了。尖利的耳鸣声盖住了他的回答，我整个人痉挛起来，圆佑哥的手放在我的屁股上，他的手真的太大了，我有一种整个人被他捏着的错觉。

最后他射在我屁股里的时候很低声地说：“胜宽啊，对不起……”

我抱着他，心里想，哥不要对不起啊，这样我只会更加爱你的。

回国之后圆佑哥仍是每天实习，他领带打得很好了，不必我每日睡眼惺忪地帮他。我有时候没有早课，醒来的时候他已经走了，旁边的床冷了，不再有他的温度。那天我上楼去找知勋哥，没指望他在，可他却开门了。

“哦，胜宽。”知勋哥穿着短短的短裤，戴着棒球帽，真的看上去像个小孩。我站在门口：“哥要出门吗？”

“没有，进来吗？”

我从善如流地进门，说了声“打扰了”。知勋哥说：“来汇报了？”

“这样真的像我妈。”我皱着鼻子苦笑，知勋哥也笑了，眼睛没动，给我一种他在冷笑的错觉。

我把在日本的事情前前后后讲了一遍，最后做爱的事情只是隐晦地一笔带过。知勋哥长长地“哦——”了一声：“所以能算是奏效了？”

“奏效了？”我绞着衣角说，“奏效……应该算是吧，听到圆佑哥那样说我是很开心，可是回来了之后就不得不又开始想，马上我和他就是不一样的人了，真的没有问题吗？”

“所有事情都要做了才知道。”这种果敢也是知勋哥独一份，“你怎么就知道你们不行呢？”

我忍不住看着他：“哥行吗？如果是哥和我——如果哥是我的男朋友的话……”

我们同时停住了，结果知勋哥摸了摸我的头：“胜宽，不要老是担心那么多，可以多信任圆佑一点。”

我临走的时候知勋哥说：“或许我能看看你给圆佑写的小说？”

我握住门把：“哥……”

“不想让我看的话就算了。”他的声音善解人意地在身后响起。

我落荒而逃，回到家一个人呆坐着。这里是我和圆佑哥合租的房子，本来真的只是合租，可是合租着合租着就变成了这样。我心里想，啊，真的，不管是谁都好，求求了来个人吧，不然我真的要疯——

门铃响了。

我犹豫着要不要去应门。

我写不下去，手指在键盘上畏畏缩缩地悬垂着。这里不管让谁去按门铃，不管是全圆佑还是李知勋，都显得有些不伦不类的。我想着，要不是韩率？可作业要求“只有东亚人物”，韩率有一半美国的血统，我不知道是不是符合老师的要求。老师是一个精益求精的人，我们敬畏着她。我突然想到，那韩率到底是什么呢？现在正和我合租着的、夫胜宽真正的室友崔韩率，崔韩率到底是什么呢？圆佑哥不过是社团的前辈，知勋哥不过是高中的同桌，这整个故事都有些似是而非的味道，这里弥漫着一些真实，那里就涂抹着一些谎言。或许就在这里结束？“啪”地一下，像被掐断了一样。我又开始犹豫了，可这时韩率突然跑进来，大声叫着我的名字。

“怎么了？”我问他，“怎么慌慌张张的？”

“知勋哥在楼下呢，”他喊着，“要最后和你说再见。”

我跑到楼下，知勋哥今天要搬走了，他要去首尔，他说在那里做音乐的人会更有出路。我有些不舍地看着从高中开始就一直坚持自己梦想的哥哥，他背着吉他，很洒脱地站在面包车前：“胜宽啊，拥抱一个吗？”那小说里的片段猛地击中了我，我的笑僵在了脸上，知勋哥又说：“那最后握个手吧。”

车开走了，我上楼，韩率在房间里打游戏，8-bit的音乐声震耳欲聋。我真想开门冲他大吼：蓝牙耳机没连上！可作业还有一个小时就要截止了，一分一秒都不能浪费。我头痛欲裂地又一次在屏幕前坐下，光标闪着闪着，不会有精灵帮我补上这空缺。

逃开的我，卑劣的我，懦弱的我啊。

——奔流 全文完 ——

——end——

**Author's Note:**

> 某一些灵感来源于西尾维新 世界系列某一卷（推理小说 不能透底）


End file.
